bad luck
by immadisaster
Summary: naruto is a boy who suffers from unfaverable bad luck and depression :o but what happens when he falls for a guy that seems to have all the luck in the world.[[high school fic, sasunaru, YAOI]] RATED M FOR LANGUAGE,FUTURE LEMONS, AND MILD DRUG USE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did it would be Yaoi and Naruto would be Sasuke's sex slave XD **

**WARNINGS: language, future boyxboy love, drug use and lemons **

Ok this is my very fist fanfic, actually this is my first story EVER written…. Other than school book reports, so don't be me to me. Im only 16 and has no experience in writing, so sorry if I make spelling/grammar mistakes. PLEASE READ MY STORY begs im actually pretty proud of myself. a lot of this chapter is dialogue.. Sorry

please review okie :

Chapter 1

(Naruto POV)

_Love, what is love??_

_I heard it's a deep feeling for another_

_A feeling of being secured_

_A feeling that makes you forget about loneliness_

_A feeling that you can only receive from another person _

_What dose it feel like to be in love??_

_I wouldn't know_

_I thought my mom loved me_

_But dose love make you make you give in to drugs??_

_Dose love leave you with 3 scars on both cheeks??_

_Dose love make you go insane to the point where the person tires to kill you??_

_Dose love make you commit suicide and leave your only son by all himself with nowhere to go ??_

_What is love??_

_I wouldn't know _

(Normal POV)

Naruto gazed intently out his apartment window, wondering what he had done to deserve such unfavorable luck. Yes it was true, Naruto Uzumaki seemed to be a bad luck magnet, and because of that he doesn't have many to think of it, the only people he could actually call his friends were his school Psychiatrists, Kakashi and his best friend Shikamaru, who was probably just to lazy to notice the blondes misfortune. But still through out all his troubles he's kept a positive attitude, believing and hoping that someday his bad luck will take form of good luck.

"AHHH!! Why did this have to happen today?!!?" the blonde yelled while he scurried in his one room apartment frantically searching for a clean shirt.

Today was his first day of high school as a junior, and he wanted to make a good impression. Last year hadn't gone to well for the blue eyed blonde, lets just say that whenever people passed him in the halls they'd call him names such as **akuun **or **fukitsu **and crossed their fingers so that his bad luck wouldn't rub off on them. But this year was a new year and he desperately wanted to get rid of his unwanted reputation and maybe make new friends in the process. But like always his plan didn't go exactly how he wanted it. He hadn't had the slightest clue as to why his alarm clock decided not to go off this morning, or why it is he had completely forgotten where he had placed his only shirt that doesn't have either irremovable food stains or rips on it. I mean how hard is it to find one wearable shirt in an apartment (if u can even call it that) that you probably cant even fit a queen size bed in. Naruto's apartment was indeed small, but it had everything he needed to survive. The owner of the building agreed to let Naruto stay there for free and also gave him 30 bucks a week for food. She was a good friend of Naruto's father and agreed to let him stay for the time being. Naruto is just grateful that he has a roof over his head, even if it dose leak when it rains.

"I have to hurry…. Shikamaru is gonna be here any second and that bastard wont wait for me" the blonde said to himself, only to hear a honk followed by a loud yell the second he said it.

"Naruto!! Hurry your ass up…were gonna be late!" the lazy teen yelled out his car window. Naruto let out a loud sigh and began to scramble towards the window only to trip on his sleeping bag, (AKA his bed) causing him to bite his lip.

"fuck…that hurt" Naruto murmured while he stood up and wiped the drop of blood of his lip with his left hand. The blonde opened his window and poked his head out.

"ill be there in a sec. DON'T GO! STAY!" he yelled out his apartment window, pointing a finger at his friend as if he trying to teach him a new trick. Naruto pulled his head out the window. His blues eyes once again began scanning his apartment for a clean shirt, and still not succeeding.

"Ahhh screw it!" he said while grabbing a light orange shirt off the ground that had a little, but noticeable ketchup stain on it from two days ago.

'_soo much for trying to make a good impression' _he thought while he quickly put his shirt on and grabbed his orange backpack and ran out the door to Shikamaru's car.(more like a box with wheels)

"geez finally, what the hell took you so long??" Shikamaru questioned, while Naruto opened the door and sat next to his lazy and inpatient friend. Shikamaru turned on the car and headed towards Konoha high.

"tch…don't even get me started. First my stupid alarm clock decided not to go off, then I found out I didn't have any food left for breakfast, and no more money to buy it, then-" the blonde went on but all Shikamaru heard after that was _'blah blah blah' . _The lazy teen just nodded acting like he was listening to every word his blonde friend was saying.

"then finally I just gave up and grabbed this shirt" Naruto turned over to look at Shikamaru who was still nodding. Naruto crossed his arms and frowned.

"you weren't listening to me were you??" the blonde asked, while Shikamaru was still just nodding. Some how Shikamaru had a way of blocking out all noise when ever he wanted to, it was like some kind of superpower, but not a very good one….that is, for Naruto.

"SHIKA!!" he yelled causing the lazy teen to swerve almost running into a pole in front of their school.

"god dammit Naruto what!! You almost made me crash" he said pulling up to their school parking-lot.

"that's what you get for not listening to me" the blonde pouted. He muttered things under his breath like "_lazy ass bastard_" and "_you call your self a friend??_" Shikamaru just shook his head at the blondes insults. The car stop and the two friends stepped out of the car.

"well here we are. Im surprised that im not nervous…Im actually excided. I have a chance to prove that im not a loser, and maybe Sakura will finally start to like me" the blonde happily said while placing his hands on his hips and grew a cheesy grin on his face. Shikamaru walked up and stood next to the blonde placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"yaa……keep dreaming" Shikamaru said teasingly in Naruto's ear. Naruto's head turned fast and tried to glare at his friend but failed miserably.

"Ohhh…. And by the way…..your shirts in-side-out" with that said, he removed his hand and walk off with a smirk on his face.

"bastard!! Why didn't you tell me before??" the blonde yelled while fixing his shirt, not really caring that he was stripping in public. Naruto ran to catch up to his friend.

"you know that wearing your t-shirt in-side-out is bad luck… and all I need is more bad luck" he murmured. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the blonde's statement.

"you and your stupid superstitions. You actually believe in the crap??"

"ya..its true!!!" the blonde said rather loudly which made a few people stare.

"okay, one time I spilt salt and guess what?"

"you had to clean it up?… or wait no!! you got attacked by giant man-eating flies " Shikamaru said sarcastically. Naruto, not really in the joking mood, punched Shikamaru on the arm.

"no smartass… my arm broke for no reason. And another time I walked under a ladder and that day I got food poisoning… and I don't even remember eating that day. Ohh and also I get really sick every Friday the 13th , Coincidence?? Uhh I think not!" he stated while the two friends walked into their homeroom class.

"geez.. your soo troublesome…. if your that paranoid then get a good luck charm or something" Shikamaru said while rolling his brown eyes.

"I had a rabbits foot…but it got stolen" the blonde frowned, and once again Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"well anyways…did you pack me a lunch today??"

"ya...hope you like tuna" Naruto nodded and went to go find a seat, only to find his face flat on the ground and the class bursting into laughter. The blondes cheeks blushed in embarrassment…. He just wanted to find a hole and stay there for the rest of his life! Naruto lifted his head to see what bastard pushed him, it wasn't a surprise when he saw the pale eyes from none other than Neji Hyuga staring down at him with a evil looking smirk on his face. Neji was what you'd call a bully, pervert, complete asshole! Him and his "crew" walked around acting like they owned the fucking school, and no one dared to prove them wrong…. well everyone but Naruto. He stood up, brushed the dust and dirt off his cloths and unexpectedly threw his fist at Neji, only to find out that he was too slow and received and punch to his stomach instead. By now all the teens in the class that were in their seats, were now standing up circling the fight, screaming in excitement, it was a surprise that no teachers ran in the class room to see what all the noise was about. Naruto was kneeling on the ground with his arms wrapped around his stomach trying to recover from the blow. Just as the pale eyed teen was about to throw another punch, a certain voice stopped him. A voice that send shivers up Neji's spine.

"Hyuga quit it" the voice said, a voice with such a cold tone, a voice that can only belong to one certain person, and that person is Sasuke Uchiha. There was only one person who could make Neji Hyuga shit his pants and make him cry home to his mommy, and that person was Sasuke. Sasuke has a reputation for being a cold-hearted jerk who doesn't give a shit about anything but himself. He has soo many secrets and only a few good friends know the one he had been hiding for years…which is that he's gay, even his guardian (kakashi) doesn't know that he's attracted to guys.

The Hyuga looked towards the voice only to see Sasuke leaning against the door way with his hands in his pockets (like always).The Uchiha was indeed a beautiful creature, he stands tall and has a skinny figure but a nice built. His most striking feature are his eyes, his beautiful dark eyes that almost looks as if their black. His hair matched the color of his eyes, and style it in a way that only he could pull off. And lastly, his creamy pale skin which looks gorgeous against his dark eyes and hair. Most would say he's perfect…. No flaws what so ever. All the girls gasped when they saw Sasuke saying things like "_Sasuke your soo cute" _or _ "Sasuke I love you!!". _but all Sasuke did was ignore them as if they didn't exist. Naruto didn't know what Sasuke's problem was, I mean he always has girls drooling over him, but yet has never actually seen him with a girlfriend and every time a girl asks him out he simply says "no" or "not interested" and walks away. Sasuke really was a bastard sometimes, Naruto would kill to have all the attention Sasuke has.

Neji had a hold of Naruto's shirt with one hand and his other hand in the form of a fist near Naruto's face.

'_why is he standing up for this loser?' _Neji thought while his fist clenched tighter.

"S-Sasuke…" he said, almost pissing in his pants when he received a murderous glare from the Uchiha.

"let go of him…the teacher will be here any minute and you DON'T want to get in trouble now do you??" Sasuke's voice was cold and treating. Naruto, still on the floor, had his eyes locked on Sasuke… he was confused.

Sasuke and Naruto weren't what you call "friends". Naruto and Sasuke did have a past together though…they were best friends once, until 7th grade, when Sasuke got popular. At first Naruto was okay about it, until Sasuke started to completely ignore him and told him he had moved on and there was no point in staying friends, saying that he's made better ones. Naruto still hasn't forgiven him, he broke his heart, he was the blonde's good luck charm, he always seem to have good fortune when he was around Sasuke and when he left, so did his luck. But he didn't befriended Sasuke cause he seemed to bring good luck, he befriended him cause they were similar. They both knew the same pain, they both were parentless, left behind to rot, but Naruto didn't care… as long as he had Sasuke as his friend he would be happy and nothing else matterd at the time. He thought Sasuke felt the same…but then he left, left him alone, left him even when Naruto cried for him to stay. But now- '_W-why is he helping me??' _Naruto thought and looked back at the Hyuga who seemed to be as confused as the blonde.

"I said let go"

"F-fine" Neji said letting go of Naruto's shirt.

"you got lucky this time Uzumaki… but you wont next time" Neji growled and then sat in a desk in the back of the room. Naruto, still a little shocked at Sasuke's kindness, and unfazed by Neji's threat, stood up and wiped the dust and dirt off his shirt once more before reluctantly sitting in the desk next to Sasuke.

"errrr…thanks, for what you did….it was really nice of you " he murmured, itching the back of his head nervously. Sasuke glared at him for a minute, then turned his head to look straight in front of him.

"whatever " he replied as the teacher, Jiraiya, walked in. Jiraiya is rather odd looking, he has long flowing white hair and two long red lines tattooed on his face, he looked pretty old, Naruto guessed that he was around 63. Everyone was quite familiar with this teacher, probably because he was a famous writer…porn writer that is. As Jiraiya went on to explain what plans and expectations he has for the semester, Sasuke just stared at the blonde sitting next to him. He didn't really know why he was staring for so long. '_Look away idiot you don't wanna blow your cover do you??_' his mind screamed, but as much as he wanted to look away his body wouldn't let him. It was only until Naruto turned his head slightly to glanced at him, that he quickly snapped his head in the teachers direction. _'shit….did he see me looking at him?? Dam it, whats wrong with me?? if he finds out I have a crus-" _his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the teacher call Naruto up to his desk.

"Naruto, kakashi wants to see you in his office right away" the white haired man said. Naruto nodded and left the classroom, thanking the heavens for giving him an excuse to get out of that class, I mean who the hell wants to spend a whole hour sitting there listening about what there gonna do that semester, there gonna find out sooner or later so why waste time??

Naruto stood in front of a door that read **"Kakashi Hatake: School Psychiatrists"**. Naruto took a deep breath and knocked, he opened the door slowly when he heard a kind voice say "come in".

"Ahhh Naruto…sit down" he said pointing to the chair in front of his desk. Kakashi has been Naruto Psychiatrist since the end of 7th grade. Naruto sees him as a father, even though he is his ex-best friends guardian, if he has a problem Kakashi is the first person he goes to. Naruto sat down at watched as Kakashi adjusted his mask that covered half is face.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about your progress over the summer…. Did you take all your meds??" the grey haired man ask. Naruto developed a frown and look at his feet nervously.

"errrmm…. No" Naruto said shyly, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't be to happy to hear that he had stop the only thing helping him from spiraling down into a deep depression that could end in Naruto cutting himself or worse…. Taking his own life. Kakashi was about to scream "_WHY THE HELL NOT!!" _but before he could Naruto began to speak again.

"only because the lady that usually gives me my meds had the week off….. And I cant get them from someone else because they'll make me pay or they'll find out that the lady is giving my meds free of charge".

"WHAT!! Naruto, how long has it been since you last took your meds??" the grey haired man said. Naruto could tell that Kakashi was now in fatherly mode, by the look of concern in his face, and anxiety in the tone of his voice. Kakashi really did care for Naruto, not in a perverted way, more like how a father cares for his son.

"geez relax. Its only been like 3 days, and she'll be back in 4 days….plus, I don't even think I need to be on any medication anyways, im fine" Naruto said, trying to clam Kakashi down. But deep down inside Naruto knew he needed to be on his meds. Last time he stopped them he ended up skipping 3 days of school just sitting in a corner in his apartment, feeling that he didn't belong in this world, thinking he was worthless. He hated feeling that way, he hated feeling like he served no purpose, he started to think if anyone would even miss him if he died…would they even care???

_NO!!_

He didn't want to even think about that. He promised himself that he would NEVER stoop down to _her _level, by taking his own life.**(IMMADISASTER: ok just soo you know im gonna go into detail about Naruto's past later on in the story) **There's no way in hell he would give _her_ what she's wants, he's stronger than that. Kakashi sighed and slumped down in his chair. He looked at Naruto and began to speak after what seemed like hours of silence.

"okay Naruto, starting today I wanna see you at least once a week….that's mandatory" he said sternly

"but if you ever have a problem and need to talk about it, feel free to stop by my office anytime.. Got it??" he questioned, staring Naruto down as if he committed a crime. Kakashi knows that Naruto isn't the one to freely admit or show when he's having problems. Naruto tends to hide his feelings which builds up to the point where he eventually has an emotional breakdown. Naruto is like a mime… he acts out all these emotions like happiness and boldness, but none of them are real, its just an act so no one would see the real him, the him who isn't happy about the way his life turned out and thinks cutting himself is the only way to take his pain away , the him who is a coward and runs away from his past instead of facing it, the him that desperately just wants someone to care and accept him for who he is and nothing else. Naruto stood up and nodded.

"alright…thanks… old man" he said. A smirk slipped on his face, Naruto knew that Kakashi was insecure when it came to people calling him old. I mean he dose look a little on the old side, uhhm grey hair, but really he was in his early 30's…. 34 to be exact.

After his meeting with Kakashi his day went surprisingly well, except that he gained another stain on his shirt when he spilt his milk during lunch, but he expected worse. Naruto and Shikamaru met after school at his car. The ride back to Naruto's apartment was surprisingly silent, which made Shikamaru worry….Naruto was never quiet….NEVER. It was only after 5 minutes of driving that Shikamaru decided to break the awkward silence.

"sooo how was your first day?" he murmured. Naruto was a little bit shocked that Shikamaru was the one to break the silence, usually the lazy teen just sat there and listened to what the blonde had to say….and half the time he didn't even listen. Naruto looked at his friend who had his eyes fixed on the road and spoke.

"it was surprisingly good… minus almost getting my ass kicked, I still cant figure out why that bastard helped me" he murmured. Shikamaru shrugged and thought of a reason.

" maybe the mans finally ready to come out of the closet, I mean he is like your knight in shiny armor, I surprised you didn't kiss him" he murmured and let out a chuckle. Even though he wasn't looking at the blonde… he could see Naruto in the corner of his eye, trying to glare but once again failing miserably, he looked more like he was pouting. He just wasn't born with the gift to glare, not like Sasuke was.

"WHAT!!" he exclaimed, his lazy friend just kept giggling.

"Ok first, ewwww. And second im not gay and neither is he. Even is I was there's no way in hell that I'd go with Sasuke" Naruto put his head down and looked at the ground. He continued to speak, but this time lowered his voice almost to a whisper, but loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

"not after what he's done to me"

The car suddenly stopped, which made Naruto fall forward a little bit, hitting his head on his knees.

"arhh.. What the!! Shik-" he began to say until he looked at what his friend was staring at.

He froze

There was a fire. It wasn't just any fire, it was a fire eating up a whole building, and it wasn't just any building, it was Naruto's apartment building…… his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did it would be Yaoi and Naruto would be Sasuke's sex slave XD **

**WARNINGS: language, future boyxboy love, drug use and lemons **

**First I wanna thank the people who review my story…. I love you guys!! XD**

Second chapter yay!!!

This ones kinda short but oh well. Once again sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. This chapter I was really lazy on this chap so don't expect it to be good /

I wrote it like at 12:30 last night.. and was up till like 2 in the morning writing this chapter. but I promise next chapter will have a hint of sasunaru

Sooo anyways on with the chapter!!!

"talking"

'_thinking'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car suddenly stopped, which made Naruto fall forward a little bit, hitting his head on his knees.

"arhh.. What the!! Shik-" he began to say until he looked at what his friend was staring at.

He froze

There was a fire. It wasn't just any fire, it was a fire eating up a whole building, and it wasn't just any building, it was Naruto's apartment building…… his home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Naruto sat frozen in his chair, helplessly watching as his home burned up in flames. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak… he couldn't even think properly. He watched knowing that everything he owned, everything he work so hard for would soon be nothing but ashes. His hands began to shake, he reached over and opened the door. He sat there for a few seconds just staring and listening to the sounds around him, none of them comforting. He heard many noises, sirens from the fire trucks and police cars, a loud crackling noise when water hit the fire, loud sobbing coming from a lady and her two children… that's right, he's not the only one who lost his home, for some reason he began to feel guilt wash over him. He couldn't help but to think it was all his fault, that his misfortune caused this mess. Naruto shook his head, knowing that him being the cause of the fire was ridiculous, it was just his anxiety kicking in.

Naruto took a deep breath and got out of the car, quickly walking towards the crowd of people, followed closely by Shikamaru. Their eyes and noses began burning as they approached the small crowd that were gathered not to far from the building. Naruto began to feel nauseous, as the situation and smell was overwhelming. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, but first he wanted to know what started the fire, the fire that was slowly but surely burning down his home. Naruto and Shikamaru walked towards some police men that were calming down and answering people's questions. Naruto removed the hand that was covering his nose and mouth and spoke to a unoccupied police man, hoping to get answers.

"excuse me sir" he said to get the mans attention, when he did Naruto continued to speak.

"wh _-cough- _what happened??" he murmured, coughing when some ash flew into his mouth.

"well it seems there was an electrical short somewhere on the 2nd story" the man said. Naruto felt a bit relived knowing that the fire wasn't his fault, for he lived on the first floor.

"electrical short?" Shikamaru questioned, not quite sure what that was. The police man nodded.

"yea, someone had to many things plugged into one outlet causing it to heat up and start a fire" the two boys nodded and said their "thanks you's" while returning to the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They've been driving silently and aimlessly for about 30 minutes, both wondering the same thing… where is Naruto gonna stay?? Shikamaru glanced over to his friend who was gazing out the window, clearly holding back his tears. No matter how hard things got for the blonde he never cried, the last time he remembers crying is when Sasuke left him in the beginning of 7th grade. But since then not a single tear has left the blondes blue eyes. In a way Naruto just wanted to let out all his anger and pain, and just cry until he felt better, but he couldn't. He was scared, scared to show vulnerability, scared to show weakness. Shikamaru sighed and once again put his full attention on the road.

"N-Naruto…" Shikamaru murmured. Naruto continued to look out the window, not moving a muscle.

"hn" is all he said, indicating that he was listening.

"where are you gonna stay?? I would let you stay at my place…but we don't have room, were cramped as it is." Shikamaru said in a apologetic tone. Naruto nodded and finally looked at his friend when he spoke.

"well there's a homeless shelter about a block away from our school….. I-I guess ill stay there until I find some place else to stay".

"what!…. Are you serious?? You don't have anywhere else you can stay??" Shikamaru questioned, concern and pity laced in his voice. Naruto sighed and flashed a reassuring smile.

"ill be fine. Look on the bright side, I'll get free food… I hope they'll have ramen… mmmm ramen ". Naruto said, drool coming down his tan cheek at the thought of ramen. Shikamaru rose an eyebrow and laughed to himself.

'_how troublesome….even now, all he can think about is food. I just hope he'll be alright'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since the fire and three days since he's had to stay at the homeless shelter. He had been provided with food, (but to Naruto's disappointment, no ramen) and blankets. But he'd do anything to get out of there, if it hadn't been for him starving and knowing that he'd freeze if he didn't have shelter at night, he would have left there the second he saw the fake smiles plastered on the staffs faces. He knew they pitied him. The second he walked in, a couple of volunteers started babying him like he was helpless, but at the same time acted like they were disgusted by him. Naruto didn't know, maybe it was all in his head, maybe they were just nice people, but he didn't care, he couldn't take all the concerned and happy voices, he couldn't take all the happiness in a place where you certainly weren't supposed to be happy. Then Naruto started to realize why he loathed this place….it reminded him of where he lived when he had a family, everything was fake. (**IMMADISASTER : LIKE I SAID I'll GO OVER HIS PAST LATER ON IN THE STORY : )**

It was 6:30 P.M. , Naruto's favorite time of the day, dinner….Or at least it use to be. He grabbed a tray and walked towards the buffet, prying that they had ramen….but of course his prayer went unanswered. I guess he'll just have to settle for grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup…. again. Naruto placed the grilled cheese and soup on his tray. he sighed and sat down on a empty table poking at his burnt grilled cheese.

"dammit why cant they serve food that is fucking edible?? Man I would kill for some ramen" he complained, maybe a lil to loudly. a giggle was heard behind him. Before he could turn around, a girl sat beside him.

"I hear ya…. If I have to eat one more burnt grilled cheese sandwich, I'll go on an all out rampage killing who ever crosses my path" she said in a very serious tone, which scared Naruto.

'_great, just my luck im eating with a fucking psycho'_ he thought. The girl looked at Naruto's frighten face and giggled.

"I was kidding!! Geez, people now-a-days have no sense of humor" Naruto looked at her, his face saying _"who the hell are you?". _

"ohh sorry" she suddenly said holding her hand out so Naruto could shake it.

"im Karin, and you are??" she said while Naruto shook her hand.

"Naruto" he simply said. Returning his attention to his food, eating a spoon full of soup.

Karin was rather odd looking, but at the same time attractive. He could tell that she was probably only a few years older. She had an odd hairstyle, it looked unkempt, it was short and messy on one side, but long and neatly combed on the other. Her eyes reminded him of another's… such beautiful dark (almost black) eyes like Sasuke's, but hers were covered by glasses.

Naruto and Karin sat there talking while they ate their food. He caught himself laughing and smiling from time to time, she was very comforting for some reason. The girl was very open about her self, he ended up learning practically everything about her. He didn't know how she could just let out all these personal stories to a complete stranger and not even care what they think. Naruto admired that. Naruto ate the last bite of soup and stood up, with the tray in his hands.

"ill be back, im just gonna get some more soup" he murmured, walking backwards as he said it.

_Not a very wise thing to do. _

He ended up falling in the arms of the worst person possible.

"Dobe?" the said person said.

'_arrrhh!! Will the bad luck ever end?!!?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**WARNINGS: spelling/grammar mistakes, language, OOC, future boyxboy love, drug use and lemons.**

(A/N) I would first like to say that im SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me soo long to update….but were all friends here ne? Yaa… well I was grounded (still am) but my parents finally allowed me to use the computer XD

Well this chapter is kinda blahh…..but I have a lot of good ideas for later chapters.

Just in case you don't know, writing is **totally** new to me, but I wish to become more skillful, soo constructive criticism would be much appreciated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ill be back, im just gonna get some more soup" he murmured, walking backwards as he said it.

_Not a very wise thing to do. _

He ended up falling in the arms of the worst person possible.

"Dobe?" the said person said.

'_arrrhh!! Will the bad luck ever end?!!?'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3

Naruto quickly stood up and faced the said person. His own clumsiness causing him to blush insanely, making his face turn crimson red. Naruto must have looked like an idiot just standing there blushing in embarrassment, trying to find words to say, but came out like he was hit by a bus and completely forgot how to speak.

"sas-wh-sas-you-ho… Sasuke??" he finally got out. Naruto took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head nervously. Sasuke found it extremely cute that the blonde was soo embarrassed abo-

_WAIT _

'_what is Naruto doing in a place like this??'._

"Teme what the hell are you doing here??" Naruto murmured, now able to talk in complete sentences. Sasuke was about to answer with some smart remark, but was cut off with a familiar voice.

"hi Sasuke!" Karin said smiling while walking up to the two teenagers. Sasuke's response was a simple nod (cause he's kool like that XD) . Naruto switched his gases back and forth to Sasuke then Karin…man was he confused!

"uhhhh, you two know each other?" Karin nodded.

"Yup! he's a volunteer worker…well not really, because he didn't really volunteer to work here, he was more like forced. But it's his fault that he got caught doing d-"

"that's enough Karin" Sasuke interrupted, his voice was stern and cold, which caused the dark haired girl pout. Naruto looked at Sasuke questionably… there was obviously something that didn't want Naruto to know.

"got caught doing what?" he questioned

"none of your business, dobe" he growled, and quickly changed the subject

"Naruto, w-what are you doing here?" his voice was surprisingly soft and he looked a little…..concerned! Naruto was shocked, he thought Sasuke would mock him for the rest of his life, but instead he was being somewhat….. Nice. Not only that, but he addressed him by his real name and not some stupid insult. Come to think of it, Sasuke has been acting different lately.

"none of-" the blonde began to say, before he was interrupted.

"His apartment got burnt down, and has nowhere else to go" Karin murmured. Naruto sighed, obviously she has no respect for peoples personal issues.

"you seriously have no where else to stay?? What about that one lazy guy that your always hanging around with" Naruto shook his head, his eyes down cased on the ground.

"alright dobe, you can stay with me" Sasuke murmured. Naruto's gaze left the ground.

"huh?" Naruto said tilting his head, not really sure if he heard correctly.

"there's no way im going to let you stay here, and im sure Kakashi would say the same. Plus, there's no guarantee that this place will have room for you every night, you could end up having to sleep on the streets". (1) Sasuke said.

"Hnmp…. I'll take my chances" Naruto murmured while crossing his arms.

'_there's no way im staying with that asshole, and nothing he says or dose will change my mind' _

"fine…. suit yourself. I better get going, Kakashi said he's making…..Ramen" Sasuke stretched the word ramen knowing it was Naruto weak spot. Sasuke smirked in success when he saw drool trickle down the blondes tan cheek.

"well, I'll be leaving now….see ya later" he said, walking slowly towards the door.

'_3,2,1'_

"TEME…WAIT!! …. I-I'll go"

a sly grin was painted on Sasuke's face.

'_man, he sure is easy to persuade'._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto sat in awkward silence, as they drove to their destination. The blonde was starting to regret his decision to stay with his ex-best friend, he wasn't even sure if Kakashi would even let him live with them for the time being. Naruto sighed and stared out the window. The sun was already down, and they were driving through a ritzy neighborhood, huge houses (more like mansions) which you could barley see only because the were gated up, Naruto could have sworn that the sidewalks were made of gold but couldn't really tell due to the lack of light. Naruto sighed in relief when the car finally stopped, but then gasped when he realized what they have stopped in front of.

"were here" Sasuke said. He smirked when he saw the look on Naruto's face…. he was transfixed. Naruto was in the drive way of the largest most stunning house he's ever seen.

The house was elegantly proportioned, with grey stone. It has a large porch with a stone balustrade and terrace. Vines with little purple flowers grew all along the house, growing upwards and wrapped around the two columns that sat along side the french door. To sum it up…it looked like a fucking castle! (A/N: wow really bad description, lets just say describing things is definitely NOT my specialty . )

"wow" Naruto whispered, while stepping out the car.

"dam I didn't know that school employees got paid this good" Naruto said, his eyes still fixed on the house. Sasuke let out a 'hmp' as they walked up to the door.

"they don't. Kakashi inherited the house when his parents died." Sasuke reached into his pockets and grabbed the house keys. When the door opened Sasuke removed his shoes and placed them next to the door, and demanded Naruto to do the same. While Naruto was slipping off his shoes, a familiar voice spoke up from the next room.

"Sasuke…is that you??" the voice asked. Sasuke placed the house keys on a table next to the door.

"Ya…and I brought someone" Sasuke said. For some reason Naruto became nervous when he heard foot steps coming towards the front room that he and Sasuke were standing in.

"Ohhh… dose Sasuke finally have a girlfri-" he began to say in a mocking tone, but paused when he saw a familiar face.

"Naruto??.…are you alright?" the grey hair man asked, noticing the nervous expression on naruto's face.

"hehe yaa….ummm about that…. I" he mumbled, scared to tell the truth knowing that Kakashi would have a bitch fit because he never told him what happened.

"Naruto spit it out already" he said, half concerned, half annoyed. Naruto looked down and played with the hem on the bottom of his shirt.

"errrrrr….well my apartment building kinda got….got burnt down, and Sasuke offered for me to stay with you guys….But I'll understand if you don't want me to, the last thing I want do is intrude ." Naruto said shyly. The blonde looked up expecting to see the grey haired man red in the face, and smoke coming out of his ears. But instead he was the opposite. Kakashi walked up to Naruto and gently placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto….. of course you can stay here" the grey haired man said. His voice was soft and caring, it made the blonde feel accepted, it made him feel some what….loved.

"thanks kakashi, you don't know how much I appreciate this" Naruto murmured. Kakashi's response was a smiled. The grey haired man took his hang off of Naruto's shoulder and switched his gaze to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, take Naruto to the guess room, and while your at it, lend him some clean cloths. Well have to go shopping this weekend to buy you new ones." Both boys nodded and walked upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto settled into his new room and was given clean cloths. It was now 10:30 pm, Naruto was currently lying on his bed, lost in his thoughts. His thoughts mostly consisted of one person, and that was Sasuke. It was just strange, the person who stole his trust, the person who lied about Kakashi making ramen, the person he swore he'd never forgive, was in the next room. Naruto felt like busting down that bastards door and ask him the one question that had been haunting him for years…..why?? As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Naruto lazily walked to the door and opened it only to reveal his old raven haired friend.

"Sasuke?" the blonde asked. Sasuke seemed to be nervous….or shy. He was biting his already short nails and wasn't making eye contact with the blonde.

"ummm….just wondering if you need anything, extra blankets or another pillow."

"No, I-im fine" Naruto murmured. The raven nodded and started walking away until Naruto unexpectedly called out.

"why?!?" Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto. His face was emotionless, but his eyes held so much pain and anger. For some reason this captivated Sasuke. It was the first time in years he had seen any emotion from the blonde that wasn't fake, but at the same time he was repulsed that it was he (Sasuke) who caused the blonde to undergo such emotions.

"Why did you ditch me?? Why did you toss me aside like a piece of fucking trash?? And why, after all these years, help me and pretend you care." the blonde continued. Sasuke wasn't really taken back by the sudden questions, he knew it was only a matter of time that Naruto would start asking questions . It's just he didn't know how to answer them without confessing something that he's been hiding for years. So he ending up saying :

"just…because" Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"just because?? You asshole. I finally built up the courage to ask why my best friend left me in the dark to rot, and all you can say is 'just because'?" the blonde growled. Naruto could feel tears start to form in his eyes.

"Naruto… I-I" Sasuke began to say. Naruto shook his head and tightly closed his eyes letting a tear fall down his tan cheek. For the first time in years, Naruto allowed himself to cry.

"S-Sasuke please, just tell the truth….that's all I want." Naruto opened his eyes and saw his ex best-friend nod.

'_he deserves the truth. (sighs) well Naruto… your in for a big surprise' _Sasuke thought.


	4. AN: sorry for not updating

hiii peoplesss DD

well sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.

and im sorry that i havnt been updating, but i was gone all month...i was in florida because my sister just had her baby!!! yes i am now an auntie DD

anyways im gonna pause this story for a little while because while i was in flordia i was forced to watch lifetime moives wit my mom, and one of the moives inspired me to write another storie. im not going to tell you the plot but i will tell you that its gonna be a sasunaru fic. sooo yes it will have delicious yaoi XD

-immadiaster-


End file.
